Un amour malsain
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Tu as bien fait, Severus, souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle n'est pas digne de toi. Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe après tout.


Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Un amour malsain

Résumé : Tu as bien fait, Severus, souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle n'est pas digne de toi. Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe après tout.

Personnages: Severus Snape ; Bellatrix Lestrange ; Lily Evans ; Tobias Snape

Bêta: Mai96

* * *

 **Un amour malsain**

* * *

Lorsque les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, Severus les avait regrettés aussitôt en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie devenir aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre. Celle-ci avait reculé, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés avant de se détourner pour partir en courant. Il voulut courir à sa suite pour lui demander pardon, mais une main s'agrippa à son poignet fermement, attirant son attention.

\- Tu as bien fait, Severus, souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle n'est pas digne de toi. Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe après tout.

Presque tendrement, la main de Bellatrix monta le long de son avant-bras, caressant sa peau pâle avant de la refermer sur son coude, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle.

Bellatrix était une belle adolescente qui possédait des traits gracieux malgré sa forte mâchoire. Ses lèvres étaient minces, et un sourire arrogant ainsi que dédaigneux prenait la plupart du temps place sur son visage, lui conférant une aura dangereuse. Ses longs et épais cheveux bruns étaient brillants, décoiffés et sa coiffure était négligée. Comme son cousin Sirius Black, elle conservait une grande beauté, envoûtante et pourtant sombre. En fait, la soeur de Narcissa était l'opposée de Lily qui était belle dans sa joie de vivre, dans sa naïveté avec ses magnifiques cheveux de feu ondulants.

Cependant, depuis sa tendre enfance, Severus avait toujours été attiré par le côté sombre, par les puissants, par les manipulateurs. Tout d'abord parce qu'il se jugeait indigne des belles personnes comme Lily et puis parce qu'il était secrètement fasciné par la capacité des sorciers tels que Bellatrix pour donner cette impression de force, de noirceur à ceux qui les entouraient.

\- Elle n'aurait fait que te ralentir, continua Bellatrix de sa voix envoûtante en plongeant ses yeux foncés dans les siens. Le Maître n'aurait pas apprécié… Et moi non plus.

En disant cela, elle posa ses lèvres carmin sur sa joue dans une lenteur calculée, le temps d'un baiser, avant de faire demi-tour, quittant le parc de Poudlard dans un déhanché gracieux. Son regard perdu la suivit de longues secondes jusqu'à que celle-ci ne disparaisse de sa vue, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre ses esprits. Clignant stupidement des yeux, il rentra dans le château en évitant les maraudeurs sans penser une seule seconde à Lily, son esprit totalement tourné vers Bellatrix.

 **xXx**

\- Ce sera ta première mission, Severus, commença la jeune femme en lui tendant sa robe de mangemort. Tu dois tuer ton moldu de père.

"C'est drôlement simple comme mission", songea le maître des potions en mettant ses habits. Mais certainement la plupart des personnes auraient refusé. Malheureusement, la haine que portait le Serpentard à son paternel était aussi forte que celle pour les maraudeurs. Sa baguette d'ébène laissa échapper des petites étincelles de joie lorsqu'il pensa à la satisfaction qu'il ressentirait bientôt.

\- Je serai toujours là, à tes côtés, souffla Bellatrix en caressant les traits durs de son visage. Et si tu réussis… Je serai à toi et tu seras à moi.

\- Que fais-tu de Rodolphus ? questionna Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Voyons mon cher, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tous mes secrets, répondit-elle moqueusement en lui tendant son masque.

Une fois prêts, ils transplanèrent en face de son ancien chez lui et Severus dut se retenir de tourner la tête vers la maison de Lily. Au lieu de cela, il avança vers la porte de la demeure de son père et la brisa en mille morceaux sous les rires hystériques de Bellatrix. Bizarrement, cette réaction le réconforta. Lily aurait crié d'horreur et lui aurait fait la morale ou alors elle aurait été horrifiée et dégoutée. Après tout, la Gryffondor n'avait jamais accepté cette fascination pour les arts sombres. Mais la femme à ses côtés, elle, aimait la magie noire, l'odeur du sang, les cris de ses victimes et savourait la vie à pleine dent, ne se souciant aucunement d'enlever une vie à un homme, à une femme ou même à des enfants.

Revenant au présent, Severus monta les escaliers tout en essayant d'échapper à la vision de sa mère morte sur ces mêmes marches. Arrivé à l'étage, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du verre que l'on pose sur une table. "Que c'est étonnant", songea sarcastiquement le maître des potions en pensant à l'odeur de l'alcool qui allait bientôt envahir ses narines. Presque délicatement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son géniteur, faisant ainsi face à sa copie conforme à quelques détails près.

\- Severus ?! s'exclama Tobias, surpris. Que fais-tu ici, espèce de…

Sans attendre, le sorcier envoya un sortilège de découpe sur le moldu, faisant gicler du liquide carmin partout dans la pièce, et ce, sous le cri de douleur de sa future victime. En enchaînant les charmes de douleur, le fils envahit la tête de son père, envahissant son esprit, lui projetant des visions horribles, lui offrant la possibilité de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti sous ses coups, ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de sa mère.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs heures, un mélange de cri et de rire s'entendait dans la maison jusqu'à que le silence l'envahisse. Un silence surnaturel, mortel… Son père venait de lâcher son dernier soupir après une longue séance de torture, et Severus sentit monter en lui une grande joie, une paix qu'il n'avait alors jamais rencontrée.

\- C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea doucement Bellatrix, soufflant la question à son oreille.

\- Oui… Il est mort, il est mort ! ricana-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, semblant devenir aussi fou que sa compagne.

Avec un grand sourire, Bellatrix attira son visage vers le sien pour l'observer avec ses yeux pétillants avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Et au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de sa vis-à-vis, Severus sut inconsciemment qu'il s'était perdu dans sa noirceure et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à revenir à la surface.

Peu importe, il comptait bien profiter de cette allégresse, de cet amour glauque que Bellatrix lui accordait, de sa drogue.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ?

Vous avez aimé ?

A la prochaine - pour une prochaine video - pour une prochaine fanfiction !


End file.
